Une autre destinée
by PegasusCloth-Seiya
Summary: Mirai Gohan n'ayant pas pu participer au combat qui lui coûta la vie dans l'histoire originale, il eu l'occasion d'aller dans le passé pour tracer une autre destinée
1. Prologue : Un nouveau futur

**Prologue**

Après son combat dans le parc d'attraction, Gohan est dans l'un des derniers hôpitaux encore fonctionnels du monde, Trunks et Bulma sont à son chevet et ils discutent :

Comment se fait-il que tu possèdes des blessures légères contrairement à Gohan qui est dans un état critique, Trunks ?

Gohan m'a donné le dernier senzu qu'il possédait.

Ce n'est pas le fils de son père pour rien, il préfère utiliser le dernier senzu pour sauver une vie que pour sauver la sienne.

Mais, j'aurai préféré qu'il l'utilise pour garder son bras que pour me sauver !

Ce n'est pas grave, ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant, chut il faut que l'on le laisse se reposer.

Quelques semaines plus tard

Durant le temps qui s'était écoulait, Gohan avait beaucoup réfléchi. Il avait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux au moment où les cyborgs lui sectionnèrent le bras, et ses douloureuses dernières années lui avait appris que malgré sa transformation en Super Saiyan, ces monstres artificiels étaient inatteignables. Gohan avait commencé à baisser les bras car il pensait que ses limites avaient été atteintes, que les cyborgs étaient invincibles. Mais à ce moment-là, il se rappela de la raison pour laquelle il s'était fait faire un dogi qui ressemblait à celui de son père, c'était pour lui ressembler. Goku n'aurait jamais aimé que son fils pense de la sorte. Son père avait toujours su dépasser les limites fixées par les autres. Si les cyborgs avaient dépassé les Super Saiyans, alors la seule chose possible de faire serait de dépasser le Super Saiyan.

Gohan de nouveau sur pied avec un bras en moins, parle avec Bulma et Trunks :

Vous savez après ce combat, je compte énormément m'entraîner pour pouvoir me battre avec un bras manquant, et je vais essayer de trouver un stade au-dessus de celui de Super Saiyan.

Mais cela te prendra des années ! cria Trunks

Non, car j'aurais un partenaire d'entraînement.

Qui sera ? demanda Bulma

Trunks est à moitié Saiyan donc il peut se transformer lui aussi en Super Saiyan et pour cela je l'y aiderais.

D'ici là, j'aurais sûrement fini de construire la Time machine, pour aller dans le passé et sauver ton père de la maladie cardiaque.

Nous verrons à ce moment-là. Trunks nous commencerons l'entraînement dans deux jours.

Oui chef ! cria avec joie le fils de Bulma.

Les deux garçons établirent un programme d'entraînement, tout d'abord ils comptaient faire atteindre le stade de Super Saiyan à Trunks, une fois cela fait Gohan l'entraînera pour qu'il puisse se battre avec lui, à quasi jeu égale. Une fois, qu'il sera assez fort, ils s'entraîneront pour que Gohan puisse très bien se battre avec son bras en moins. Après tout cela, ils commenceront à réfléchir au stade au-dessus de celui de Super Saiyan.

4 ans plus tard

Gohan et Trunks avaient bien avancés dans leur entraînement, le plus jeune pouvait se transformer en Super Saiyan, et est presque aussi fort que Gohan. Gohan avait appris à se battre parfaitement avec un bras en moins et il commençait tout juste à entrevoir le stade au-dessus du Super Saiyan. Après une longue séance d'entraînement, ils rentrèrent pour se reposer, et Bulma avait quelque chose à leur annoncer :

Les garçons, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !

C'est quoi ? demandèrent-ils en même temps, surpris de la joie de Bulma, joie que Gohan n'avait pas vu sur son visage depuis le retour de son père, il y a 19 ans.

La Time machine est fini, vous allez pouvoir sauvez Goku de sa maladie cardiaque !

C'est une excellente nouvelle Bulma ! Mon père va enfin pouvoir survivre de cette maladie qui l'a foudroyé, il y a 17 ans.

Par contre, la Time machine n'a de la place que pour une personne, j'aurais pu faire plus si mon labo n'avait pas été détruit.

J'y vais. dirent d'une même voix Gohan et Trunks

Gohan, je n'ai jamais vu mon père, j'ai le droit d'y aller pour le voir.

Trunks, si j'y vais moi, je vais pouvoir prévenir mon père et tous mes amis de l'urgence de la situation et ils pourront réagir en conséquence. Aussi je pense que s'ils me voient, ils s'entraîneront beaucoup plus car ils me reconnaîtront même, si j'ai beaucoup changé.

Gohan a raison Trunks, je les connais tous par cœur et je peux t'assurer que leur réaction sera d'autant plus forte, si la personne qui vient les prévenir de la menace des cyborgs soit un Gohan venu du futur avec un bras en moins. En plus, en se tournant vers Gohan, si tu annonces à Goku et Vegeta qu'il existe un stade au-dessus de celui de Super Saiyan, ils réagiront au quart de tour et essayeront de l'atteindre le plus rapidement possible.

Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix, mais Gohan je veux exister dans le passé donc en allant là-bas ne perturbe pas ma création.

Je le ferai tout naturellement.

C'est décidé ! Gohan tu pars demain, je vais programmer la Time machine au retour de Freezer pour que tu puisses voir tout le monde d'un coup sans avoir à les réunir.

Le lendemain

Je reviendrais pas avant ce soir, Trunks si les cyborgs attaquent, essaye juste de les repousser, tu n'es assez fort pour les détruire et je doute que je puisse le faire moi-même.

OK.

D'accord et tiens voici le médicament pour ton père, dis-lui de le prendre dès que les symptômes se manifestent.

Après cette discussion, Gohan alla dans le passé pour prévenir ses amis de la guerre qui aura lieu contre les cyborgs, de la future maladie cardiaque de Goku et pour donner les moyens à la Bulma du passé de construire une autre Time Machine.


	2. Le retour du démon

**Chapitre 1 : Le retour du terrifiant démon du froid**

Dans le passé,

Une fois arrivé à l'époque où son père et tous ses amis sont encore vivant, Gohan sentit très rapidement deux énergies qui l'avaient autrefois terrorisé, celles de Freezer et du roi Cold. Il se dirigea là-bas après avoir mis la Time Machine dans sa capsule, pour aller les tuer avec les soldats qu'ils avaient ramenés avec eux. En chemin, Gohan ressentit très rapidement des Ki qui lui était familiers, c'était ceux de tous ces amis qui ont tous été tuer dans la guerre qui les opposa aux cyborgs. Il était à la fois ému de savoir qu'il allait les retrouver mais aussi en colère à cause de C-17 et C-18 qui les avaient pour la plupart lâchement assassinées. Une fois arrivé, il vu furtivement ses amis et décida s'occuper d'abord de Freezer et de son père avant de parler avec eux. Il se posa et s'exclama aux tyrans :

\- Votre règne de terreur est fini, sales démons !

\- Qui est-tu pour parler ainsi à moi et à mon fils ? demanda celui qui s'autoproclame comme roi de l'Univers

\- Je suis un Saiyan et Freezer m'a déjà vu quand j'étais enfant.

\- Je ne te reconnais pas, mais tu possèdes un air de famille avec Raditz et Son Goku.

\- C'est normal, car je suis le neveu du premier et le fils du second. Je suis Son Gohan.

\- Je me souviens de toi, mais c'est impossible que tu sois le même que celui qui m'a combattu car il est impossible que tu aies autant grandi en une année.

\- Effectivement, je ne suis pas le même. Mais je te ne dirais pas mon secret car je vais te tuer ainsi que ton père.

\- D'abord, il faudra nous passer sur le corps ! crièrent les soldats

\- Au fait mon père n'est pas le seul Super Saiyan qui existe, je suis moi aussi capable de me transformer ! dit Gohan tout en se transformant et en ignorant les soldats.

Les sbires foncèrent comme un seul homme vers Gohan mais il les tua tous d'un même Masenko à une main, car pendant les quatre années qui c'était écoulait dans le futur. Il apprit à se servir toutes les techniques qu'il connaissait avec une seule main.

\- Mais cette technique ?! s'écria Piccolo

\- C'est ma technique ! lança le jeune Gohan

\- A ton tour Freezer ! criât le saiyan du futur en s'élançant vers lui

Pendant ce temps, les guerriers Z du passé étaient abasourdis par ce qu'il venait de voir, ils pensaient tous qu'il existait qu'un seul Super Saiyan en la personne de Goku. Ils décidèrent de s'élever pour pouvoir mieux observer le combat qui avait lieu.

Freezer enchaîna les coups sur le guerrier du futur, sauf que Gohan l'avait déjà vu combattre dans cette forme et connaissait donc une bonne partie des faiblesses de la technique martial de son ennemi, il en paraît et esquivait une bonne partie. Le fils de Goku commençait alors à s'y mettre sérieusement et foudroya de coups le démon du froid. Il décida alors d'en finir, en demandant à son père de l'aide :

\- Père, vient m'aider à tuer ce sale singe !

\- Tout de suite, mon fils.

Cold vint immédiatement en aide à son fils et commença à frapper le Saiyan aussi fort qu'il put, mais il se passa la même chose qu'avec Freezer, Gohan connaissait toutes les techniques du tyran. Mieux, dans l'époque d'où il venait, il avait vu Goku combattre Cold dans sa forme finale et il connaissait les risques qu'il encourait s'il le laissait se transformer. En sachant cela, le guerrier balafré le martela de kikoha suivit de coup de pieds. Cold réussit finalement à le repousser avec un coup de queue, mais il la perdit dans l'action car Gohan avait exécuté un Kienzan pour la couper. Les deux démons du froid effectuèrent à ce moment-là un double Rayon de la Mort, Freezer en envoyer un dans le dos du héros tandis que son père en envoyer un autre vers son ventre. Le fils de Goku les esquiva au dernier moment en montant en altitude, juste après il cria :

\- Vous n'avez dont aucun honneur ! Voici ce qui va vous anéantir :

\- Ka…

Mé…

Ha…

Mé…

Ha ! lança le protecteur de l'espoir

Au moment où la technique de la tortue arriva sur lui, Freezer se rappela du moment où Goku avait exécuté la même attaque et l'avait presque achevé. Il ressentait le même désespoir et la même peur qu'à l'époque, à la différence près qu'il savait que Gohan allait le tuer car même s'il ne savait pas ressentir le Ki, le tyran voyait très bien que le demi-saiyan y avait mis toute sa force. Cold lui, pour la première fois de sa vie, éprouvait de la peur celle de mourir. Pendant des siècles il avait pensé que sa race était invincible, que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais les surpassé. Mais, il ne faut jamais dire jamais car en une année deux personnes les avaient dépassés, deux saiyans qui plus est, cette espèce que son fils avait exterminé à cause de cette prétendue légende de Super Saiyan. A l'époque le roi maléfique n'avait pas compris les raisons qui ont poussées son fils à croire à ce mythe, mais seulement maintenant le monarque se rendit compte à quel point son fils avait bien fait d'exterminé la race guerrière. Ils n'eurent plus le temps de penser à autre chose, car la technique de Gohan arriva sur eux et les tua.

A suivre…


	3. Le désespoir venu du futur

Voici enfin le chapitre 2 d'une autre destinée, désolé pour le temps qui c'est écoulé entre les deux chapitres, je tiens à remercier Foenidis pour m'avoir permis d'emprunter une scène de sa fic Twin Pain qui est disponible sur le site de DBM, et Rebel pour ses conseils et sa relecture, sur ce bonne lecture. Au fait je préviens que ce chapitre est important dans l'histoire car cela forge la mentalité de Mirai Gohan

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le désespoir venu du futur**

À la suite du combat, les guerriers Z étaient sous le choc car deux des trois personnes les plus fortes de l'Univers venaient de se faire tuer. Ils se posèrent tous la même question : Est-ce que ce prétendu Gohan est plus fort que Goku ? Mais ils arrêtèrent de se questionner quand ils virent qu'il venait vers eux. Gohan déclara alors :

\- Je suis un Gohan venu du futur mais je vous raconterais toute mon histoire une fois que mon père sera arrivé. Dit-il en essayant de cacher son émotion.

3 heures plus tard

Le pod de Goku s'écrasa non loin de l'endroit où les guerriers Z étaient, ils se précipitèrent tous pour prendre des nouvelles du saiyan qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis un an. Le grand Gohan ne put plus retenir ces larmes et fonça sur son père qui était mort il y a 17 ans dans son futur. Goku abasourdit qu'un inconnu se jette sur lui, lui demanda après l'avoir repoussé :

\- Qui est-tu vainqueur de Freezer ? l'interrogea son père

\- Oui qui est-tu vraiment ? demanda Piccolo

\- Je suis un guerrier venu du futur, je suis Son Gohan ! dit-il après s'être séché ses larmes

\- C'est impossible ! Le voyage dans le temps n'existe pas ! cria Bulma

\- Si c'est même toi qui a crée la machine qui m'a permis de venir ici. L'informa Gohan

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? lui questionna Krilin

\- Je suis venu vous prévenir d'une guerre qui commencera dans 3 ans et dans laquelle vous allez périr : Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaozu, Krilin, Vegeta. Bulma et moi survivrons mais je me serais fait arracher un bras dans 15 ans.

\- Et moi qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ? demanda Goku

\- Toi, Papa tu mourras d'une maladie cardiaque dans 3 ans, heureusement à mon époque c'est une maladie bénigne et on peut la guérir avec ce médicament.

Il donna le médicament à son père et le prévins de la prendre aux premiers symptômes.

\- Au fait qui est l'ennemi ? lui demanda Ten Shin Han

\- Ce sont deux cyborgs créées par le docteur Géro de l'ancienne armée du Ruban Rouge. Les cyborgs se nomment C-17 et C-18. C-17 est un garçon aux cheveux longs, qui porte un foulard autour du cour… et C-18 est une fille assez mignonne. Tous deux ont un regard très froid.

\- L'armée du Ruban Rouge ?! Je croyais l'avoir exterminé quand j'étais enfant ! s'écria Goku

\- Tu l'as effectivement fait cependant tu n'as pas tué tout le monde et le docteur Géro fait partie des survivants Papa. Lui répondit Gohan

\- Je veux savoir comment nous sommes morts moi petit ! exigea Vegeta

\- Exact j'allais y venir. Tout commença l'après-midi du 12 mai 767… dit le guerrier du futur avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix

 _Flash-back_

 _Les rues de la capitale du sud étaient calmes, en ce début d'après-midi. Des passants marchaient tranquillement. Deux vieilles femmes discutaient de tout et de rien. Deux enfants jouaient au ballon dans la rue. L'un d'eux échappa la balle, qui roula en direction d'un couple. L'homme l'arrêta sous son pied, et regarda l'enfant qui arrivait vers lui. Un regard froid, dans lequel aucune pitié ne transparaissait._

 _L'enfant hésita._

 _\- Vous... vous pouvez me rendre le ballon, s'il vous plait ?_

 _L'homme sourit, et d'un geste habile, fit sauter le ballon et se mit à jongler avec pendant quelque secondes, amusant les enfants, rassurés._

 _Puis il laissa choir la balle, et frappa de toutes ses forces dedans. Elle fonça vers le premier enfant et le percuta en plein torse, l'entrainant dans sa course, et emporta le second juste après. Ils traversèrent la rue, et s'écraser contre le mur d'un immeuble, éclatant dans une gerbe de sang._

 _Un court silence s'installa, avant que les premiers hurlements de terreur ne retentissent._

 _L'homme s'éleva lentement dans l'air._

 _\- Viens, C-18, éliminons cette vermine grouillante._

 _\- Avec plaisir, C-17._

 _Quelques heures plus tard,_

 _Yamcha vit des civils blessés et il regarda alors les humains artificiels, il se disait que c'était le moment pour lui d'être un héros comme Goku. Il s'approcha de C-18 et exécuta son enchainement fétiche : la technique du loup. C-18 lui arracha alors les deux bras alors que l'élève de la tortue la frapper de toute ses forces, et le laissa mourir en agonisant. Pendant l'agonie de l'ancien bandit, C-17 déclara :_

 _\- Tuer des humains est si facile. On va essayer de pas en faire trop d'un coup, sinon on risque de s'ennuyer vite._

 _3 mois après la mort de Yamcha_

 _Les cyborgs lançaient une multitude de kikoha vers les guerriers Z. Les héros se demandèrent alors comment ils allaient fuir. Quand tout à coup Ten Shin Han cria :_

 _\- Je vais vous couvrir. Fuyaient pendant qu'il est encore temps ! lança le guerrier aux trois yeux_

 _\- Mais Ten Shin Han… lançât Chaozu_

 _\- Ne discute pas je vais donner ma vie pour vous protéger ! KIKOHO ! hurla le terrier triclope_

 _\- Si tu crois que ça va nous arrêter… dit C-18_

 _Les protecteurs de l'espoir profitèrent de l'opportunité que le guerrier aux trois yeux leur offrait. Ils s'envolèrent donc vers le palais de Kami-sama pour se soigner et ils virent alors Tenshinhan tombait au sol pour ne plus se relever. Les cyborgs après s'être protéger avec un bouclier énergétique constatèrent la mort du deuxième guerrier Z. C-17 s'écria :_

 _\- Sacré toi, tu nous as forcés à nous protéger derrière un écran_

 _6 mois après la mort de Tenshinhan_

 _Krilin et Gohan étaient en sang, Chaozu était à leur côté. Le petit homme avait vu son meilleur ami mourir à cause des cyborgs, et il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher cela. Suite précédents combats, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais les égaler ou les détruire. Pour lui le moyen de venger son ami à tout prix et de protéger l'espoir que Gohan apportera, est de se faire exploser comme il l'avait fait i ans contre Nappa. Il alla donc dans le dos des humains artificiels._

 _\- Chaozu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lancèrent en même temps_

 _\- Je me sacrifie pour vous protéger et je vais rejoindre Ten Shin Han, Yamcha et Goku._

 _\- Non je t'en supplie fais pas ça ! l'implora Krilin_

 _\- C'est trop tard… Adieu mes amis ! lançât Chaozu_

 _Il se fit sauter, un énorme nuage de poussière se leva, cependant son explosion n'abima même pas les vêtements des cyborgs._

 _5 mois après la mort de Chaozu_

 _Krilin essayait de résister du mieux qu'il pouvait face aux assauts de C-17, mais l'humain artificiel était clairement au-dessus de lui. Par chance, le dernier élève de la tortue avait réussi à parer et à faire reculer le cyborg._

 _\- Je peux le faire, je peux rivaliser avec vous bandes de meurtriers ! hurla Krilin_

 _\- C'est ce que tu crois, petit chauve. Voici une technique de chez vous ! s'écria C-18 avec un sourire narquois_

 _Elle avait en effet un Kienzan au-dessus de sa main droite, technique que le guerrier chauve avait crée lors de son combat face à Végéta il y 7 ans. Quand il vit le Kienzan fonçait sur lui le guerrier Z pensa à une hypothétique famille qu'il aurait pu fonder avec la jeune femme, si elle avait été moins maléfique. Ces pensées s'arrêtèrent immédiatement quand le Kienzan le coupa en deux._

 _7 mois après la mort de Krilin_

 _Végéta, transformé en Super Saiyan, était dans les airs en sang après un combat furieux face à C-17. Malgré le fait que le prince des saiyans ait progressé depuis l'arrivé des cyborgs il y a presque deux ans, les humains artificiels étaient toujours meilleurs que lui. Il s'adressa alors aux deux personnes qui avaient décimé les guerriers-Z, dans un ultime élan de fierté._

 _\- Je suis le grand Vegeta, prince des saiyans ! Vous ne connaissez peut-être ni la fatigue, ni la douleur, votre énergie semble infinie… mais je vais vous apprendre ce qu'est la peur de mourir !_

 _A ce moment-là, les pensées du guerrier avec les cheveux en pics dérivèrent vers une terrienne et son fils qui était aussi le sien : c'était Bulma et Trunks. Il ressentit alors une puissante chaleur remplit d'amour le traversait. Il comprit que c'était la force que Kakarotto utilisait lors de ses combats. Le dernier véritable saiyan décida de puiser dans cette énergie qui semblait inépuisable, il écarta alors ses bras et ses jambes et cria :_

 _\- Pour Bulma et Trunks !_

 _Son aura dorée de Super Saiyan s'intensifia tellement que des nuages et un vent violent se formèrent tout autour de lui. Gohan et Piccolo qui étaient au sol avaient du mal à tenir debout à cause de la puissance du vent qu'avait créé indirectement Végéta, ils étaient ébahis devant le Ki qu'avait réussi à produire le rival du défunt Goku. Les cyborgs eux commencèrent à avoir peur et C-18 déclara :_

 _\- Ça sent le roussi… C-17, il faut qu'on se grouille de le tuer ! dit-elle tout en se protégeant du vent._

 _Deux boules d'énergie commencèrent à se former dans ses mains pendant qu'il les rapprochait. Au moment où elles se joignirent il hurla :_

 _\- FINAL FLA… mais il ne put finir son attaque car un bras lui transperça l'abdomen._

 _\- C'est qu'il a fini par devenir dangereux le vieux con ! s'exclama C-17 le bras toujours dans le corps du guerrier-Z._

 _Le dernier saiyan de sang pur de l'Univers perdit alors sa transformation, et chuta au moment où le cyborg retira son bras. Lors de sa chute, il vit le jeune fils de Goku qu'il avait pris sous son aile après l'arrivé des humains artificiels car ne restant plus que deux saiyans en le comptant, il fallait assurer l'espoir pour le futur. Quand il percuta le sol, le métis accourra vers lui, le guerrier agonisant lui murmura à l'oreille :_

 _\- Reste en vie Gohan, tu es le dernier espoir pour que l'on ait un monde sans cyborg dans le futur…_

 _Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, la vie du prince s'éteignit._

 _Piccolo voyant l'agonie de Végéta, se précipita sur C-18, sans espérer survivre, pour protéger la lueur d'espoir en la personne de Gohan tel que l'avait dit le prince saiyan. Cependant la femme était beaucoup trop puissante pour le guerrier namek et la cyborg se mit devant Piccolo._

 _Gohan, impuissant, vit C-18 tendre la main vers Piccolo. L'instant se figea, et le namek regarda son jeune pupille, un sourire triste sur les lèvres._

 _Il fut désintégré._

 _Gohan tomba à genoux, incapable de bouger._

 _Il regarda, les yeux embués de larmes, Végéta gisait au sol avec un trou béant dans le ventre, mort avant qu'il ne puisse exécuter sa technique ultime._

 _Gohan repensa à ses amis disparus. À son père, qu'il avait finalement peu connu. Aux gens qu'ils n'avaient pas pu sauver._

 _Il serra les dents._

 _Tous ces morts._

 _Il hurla de rage._

 _Ses cheveux changèrent de couleur et une aura dorée se forma autour de lui._

 _Il frappa C-18 à la tête, telle une comète dorée, la martela de toutes ses forces, mais la cyborg reprit rapidement le dessus, et l'envoya au tapis._

 _\- Lui aussi, il a les cheveux jaunes ? On le butte ?_

 _\- Nan, laisse-le pour l'instant, on s'amusera avec plus tard._

A suivre…


	4. Entrainement pour un autre destin

**Chapitre 3 : Entrainement pour un autre destin**

Gohan, après avoir raconté son histoire, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Bien que tout cela se soit passé il y a 20 ans, les plaies psychologiques étaient toujours là. Les guerriers Z du présent, étaient quant à eux choqués, ils avaient non seulement pris conscience des faiblesses de leurs techniques martiales mais aussi de leurs horribles morts, causés par des cyborgs sans cœur et sans pitié. Bulma se manifesta en demandant une chose :

\- Et les non-combattants que va-t-on devenir ?

\- Ils se feront tous tués, sauf toi. Dans 5 ans, nous serons les deux derniers à avoir survécu aux cyborgs. Répondit tristement le guerrier à la cicatrice

\- Et toi qui viens du futur et qui vaincu Freezer et son père sans difficulté, tu n'as toujours pas réussi à les vaincre ? demanda Krilin

\- Non, c'est pour ça que j'ai un bras en moins. Je le perdrai dans 15 ans dans un combat à deux contre un.

\- Reste-t-il un espoir, alors si nous sommes tous destinés à mourir ? questionna Yamcha

\- Oui, et c'est pour cela que je suis venu ici. Je voulais vous prévenir de cette guerre, de la future maladie cardiaque de Papa et lui donner son médicament, et que vous vous rendiez compte des points qu'ils vous restent à améliorer en combat. Au fait Papa, Végéta depuis mon dernier combat face aux cyborgs, j'ai réfléchi qu'il pouvait peut-être exister un niveau au-dessus de celui de Super Saiyan. Répondit Gohan avec un visage rempli de hargne et d'espoir

\- Merci de nous avoir prévenus de tous cela, Gohan du Futur. Dit Piccolo, dans un hochement de tête

\- Nous allons nous entraîner au maximum, ces trois prochaines années afin d'éviter que ton futur ne se produise. Poursuivit Goku

\- Je vais quand même venir vous aider à les détruire dans 3 ans. Je pense que je ne serai pas de trop. Sur ce, je dois retourner à mon époque. J'étais content de vous revoir… ça me motive pour que jamais je ne vous perde à nouveau. A dans 3 ans, finit Gohan

Il sortit la Time Machine de sa capsule et y rentra. Avant d'activer le moteur, Gohan fit un signe de la main à tous les guerriers Z présents. Cela fait, il la fit décoller pour retrouver Bulma et Trunks. Après quelques instants dans les airs, la Time Machine disparut.

Quelques minutes après le départ du guerrier du futur. Les protecteurs de l'espoir discutèrent sur plusieurs points du récit du grand Gohan. Notamment sur la véracité de son histoire, mais le Gohan du présent fit remarquer qu'au vu de l'émotion qu'il avait dégagée et de ses blessures, il n'y avait pas de doute sur le fait que son homologue du futur avait raconté la vérité. Un autre point important de la discussion, était la destruction préventive du labo du Docteur Géro pour éviter les terribles événements. Cependant tous les guerriers Z s'opposèrent à la proposition de Bulma, car ils avaient tous envie de tester leurs capacités. Avant de partir, Goku fit une démonstration du déplacement instantané qu'ils avaient appris auprès des Yardrats durant son absence. Avant leur séparation, Goku proposa à Piccolo, Krilin et Yamcha de venir s'entraîner avec lui et Gohan, les deux terriens refusèrent poliment car ils n'avaient pas envie de s'entraîner avec un Super Saiyan, cependant le namek accepta voyant en cette proposition une occasion pour égaler le niveau de Goku.

Après ce dernier échange, chacun alla vers son lieu d'entraînement, Vegeta et Yamcha à la Capsule Corp en compagnie de Bulma, Ten Shin Han et Chaozu dans les montagnes, Krilin à Kame House, et enfin Piccolo, Goku et Gohan au mont Paozu. Une fois arrivé à la Capsule Corp, Vegeta exigea qu'on lui construise une machine d'entraînement à 300 G, le prince voulait à tout prix atteindre le Super Saiyan ainsi que le niveau au-dessus dont avait parlé le Gohan venu du futur. Au mont Paozu, avant de commencer l'entrainement, une discussion importante avait lieu entre Goku et Gohan d'un côté et Chichi de l'autre :

Chichi, Gohan, Piccolo et moi allons devoir nous entraîner pendant 3 ans, ce qui signifie qu'il devra arrêter ses études le temps de l'entraînement. Dit Goku d'un ton calme

\- IL N'EN N'EST PAS QUESTION ! hurla Chichi

\- Mais, il en va de l'avenir de la Terre, maman ! Si nous ne nous entraînons pas, nous allons tous nous faire tuer ! insista son fils

\- JE M'EN MOQUE TU CONTINUES TES ETUDES UN POINT C'EST TOUT ! s'écria sa mère

\- Chichi, ça suffit, si nous avons pris cette décision c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison ! s'exclama Goku. Dans 3 ans des cyborgs feront leur apparition et ils tueront tout le monde, sauf Gohan qui survivra, et je mourrais d'une maladie cardiaque. Cette histoire nous a été raconté pas un Gohan venu du futur, dont il lui manque un bras qui a été arraché par ses cyborgs. Continua plus calmement le Saiyan de sang pur

\- Oh ! fit son épouse, surprise

\- Maman, ce moi vit l'enfer depuis 20 ans... il a perdu son papa et sa maman... si je ne fais rien... si on ne fait rien... alors ça serait refuser son vœu de créer un monde meilleur ! repris Gohan

\- Et pour ça, nous devons nous entraîner à fond, pour que l'on puisse rivaliser avec ces humains artificiels. Ajouta son père

Chichi réfléchit quelques instants, et se rendit compte de si son mari et son fils racontaient la vérité, elle devait les laisser s'entraîner. Elle n'avait pas envie que son monde ressemble à celui que Goku avait raconté. Elle déclara :

\- Bien c'est d'accord, vous avez ma permission pour vous entraîner non-stop durant les 3 ans à venir. Cependant j'ai une condition.

\- Laquelle ? lui demanda Goku

\- Qu'après avoir tué ces cyborgs, tu trouves un travail et que Gohan reprenne à fond ses études. Dit calmement Chichi

\- Très bien, c'est d'accord ! firent les deux Saiyans

\- Au fait, Gohan du futur m'a donné le médicament pour guérir de la maladie cardiaque que je vais avoir. Dit Goku, au grand soulagement de sa femme

Pendant ce temps, Piccolo avait commencé à réfléchir, au fait qu'un Super Saiyan avait forcément un point faible. Une fois la discussion familiale terminé, les trois guerriers se fixèrent leurs objectifs, celui de Gohan était de pouvoir se transformer en Super Saiyan, celui de Goku de surpasser ce niveau, et enfin celui du guerrier namek était de réduire le temps de chargement de sa meilleure technique le Makankossapo.

Une fois arrivé à son époque, Gohan raconta à Trunks et à Bulma son combat face à Cold et Freezer, sa rencontre avec les guerriers Z du passé, l'émotion qu'il avait eue, ainsi que la discussion ayant eu lieu au retour de son père. Pour les trois années qui allait suivre son objectif, ainsi que celui de Trunks était le même que Goku : surpasser le Super Saiyan.

3 ans après…

Gohan était à nouveau au pied de la Time Machine, il allait s'apprêter à retourner dans le passé, afin d'aider ses amis à vaincre C-17 et C-18. Juste qu'il parte, Bulma engagea la conversation avec lui :

\- Tu sais quand tu vas revenir ? lui demanda-t-elle

\- Non, je ne connais pas le niveau qu'ils ont atteint après 3 ans d'entraînement. Répondit Gohan

\- Que ferons-nous si les cyborgs attaquent ? questionna Trunks

\- Tu les repousseras, je m'occuperai de les détruire à mon retour. Mon intuition me dit que je ne serais pas revenu avant 2 semaines minimum. Affirma le guerrier balafré

\- Très bien ! Salue tout le monde de notre part ! finit Bulma

Cette discussion terminée, Gohan démarra la Time Machine pour remonter dans le temps. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant son arrivée dans le passé. Une fois de retour quelques jours avant le début de la guerre, le protecteur de l'espoir sentit les énergies de ses amis, elles étaient plus puissantes qu'au même moment à son époque. Cependant, les guerriers Z avaient-ils rempli leurs objectifs, ça il ne le savait pas.

A suivre…

* * *

Voici le chapitre 3 de ma fic, ceci est un chapitre de transition entre la mort de Freezer et l'arrivée des cyborgs, je suis resté assez fidèle au manga pour le coup sur ce chapitre. Les principales modifications liée à la présence de Mirai Gohan se verront plus tard. Et encore désolé pour le retard, j'avais beaucoup de trucs à faire et je n'ai pu me remettre à l'écriture que récemment.


	5. Maudite fatalité

**Chapitre 4 : Maudite fatalité**

Après être arrivé à l'époque dans laquelle il est venu i ans, Gohan mis la Time Machine dans sa capsule et il examina l'endroit où il était arrivé. C'était dans un désert montagneux ressemblant vaguement au lieu où son père et Vegeta s'étaient battu cinq ans auparavant. Il sentit les énergies de ses amis et remarqua qu'elles étaient plus puissantes qu'à la même époque dans sa ligne temporelle. Il décida alors de se rendre auprès de son père, Piccolo et de son double du passé dont les énergies étaient au même endroit, c'est-à-dire au Mont Paozu.

Au moment où il arriva, il vit qu'ils étaient tous trois en train de finir leur entrainement. A l'instant où il se dirige vers eux, Gohan remarqua sa mère était là en train d'étendre du linge et il fonda en larmes, car à son époque Chichi s'est fait tuer peu après le combat où Piccolo et Végéta étaient morts, c'est à d'ailleurs à sa mort que les cyborgs lui ont infligés la cicatrice qu'il porte sur son œil gauche. Il courut enlacer sa mère en pleurant de joie car il la retrouve enfin après 18 ans. Chichi, étant au courant de ce que son fils du futur a vécu à travers les récits de Goku et du jeune Gohan, le serra également dans ses bras en lui disant des paroles réconfortantes. Après ça, le guerrier balafré s'installa au Mont Paozu pour les quelques jours précédant l'arrivée des cyborgs et s'entraina un peu avec Piccolo, Goku et son double. Durant cette période, Gohan fut agréablement surpris par le fait que son lui du passé ait appris à se transformer en Super Saiyan, il s'était d'ailleurs coupé les cheveux car cela le gênait lorsqu'il se transformait. Piccolo avait quant à lui réussi à réduire le temps de chargement de sa technique fétiche : le Makankossapo, cependant Goku n'avait pas encore réussi à trouver le secret du stade supérieur à celui de Super Saiyan mais Gohan n'était pas surpris car cela faisait presque quatre longues années qu'il le cherchait sans l'atteindre. Ces quelques jours furent agréable pour Gohan, cependant il commençait à stresser car le jour maudit approchait…

 _Le 12 mai 767_

Le temps était calme et ensoleillé en cette fin de matinée printanière. Goku, Piccolo et les 2 Gohan étaient en train de voler vers la colline surplombant la capitale du sud. Le plus jeune du quatuor fonçait alors que les autres allaient à une allure normale, malgré le fait que pour le guerrier du futur cette journée fut l'une des pires de son existence. Il conseilla d'ailleurs son alter-ego :

\- Tu peux ralentir, petit. A mon époque, les cyborgs ont déclenché leur attaque que dans deux heures. Dit d'un ton calme le guerrier à la cicatrice

\- Mirai Gohan a raison, tu peux ralentir ton allure Gohan. Rajouta Goku

Le garçon s'exécuta suite aux conseils de son père ainsi que de celui qu'il considérait comme un grand-frère. Piccolo, quant à lui, réfléchissait sur la tournure des événements qui étaient censés bientôt se dérouler. Il dialogua d'ailleurs avec les deux autres adultes :

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que l'on a le niveau pour détruire ces fameux cyborgs qui censés semer la désolation ? Questionna le guerrier Namek

\- Je ne sais pas Piccolo, il faudra voir lorsque l'on se confrontera à eux. Répondit le saiyan de sang pur

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Papa. Je les combats depuis près de 20 ans et je n'ai jamais pu vraiment estimer leur niveau de manière précise à cause du fait qu'ils ne génèrent pas de ki. Le seul moyen pour moi de l'estimer est vraiment à la fin des combats. Réplica Gohan

Goku et Piccolo comprenant où en voulait venir Gohan et acquiescèrent. Une fois arrivé à destination, le petit groupe se posa et remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés en dernier aussi ils furent tous surprit de la présence de Bulma. Ils saluèrent tout le monde et une conversation collective s'engageât :

\- Bonjour vous trois ! Oh, je vois que le Gohan venu du futur est venu avec vous également ! s'exclama Krilin

\- Appelez-moi juste Mirai Gohan, ce sera plus simple pour vous. Dis Gohan avec le sourire.

\- Tu as un bébé Bulma, quel est son nom et j'imagine que son père est Yamcha ? Questionna le plus jeune Gohan

\- Je ne suis pas son père, et vous allez surpris de son identité. Répondit ce dernier d'un ton las tout en fermant les yeux avec les bras croisés

\- Son nom est Trunks et son père est Végéta. Révéla le guerrier du futur calmement

\- QUOI ?! Dirent Goku, Krilin, Ten Shin Han et le jeune Gohan surpris

\- Pourquoi il n'a pas de queue ? questionna Krilin après cette remis de cette révélation

\- En effet, Mirai Gohan a raison. Aussi, je lui ai coupé sa queue à la naissance, pour éviter qu'il ne se transforme en singe géant et qu'il ne détruise tout comme Goku lorsqu'il était jeune. Expliqua Bulma d'un ton calme

Après cette révélation, les discussions se concentrèrent sur la future bataille qui va avoir lieu dans la capitale du Sud. Ten Shin Han expliqua l'absence de Chaozu par le fait que ce dernier se trouvait trop faible pour lutter contre les cyborgs, il était donc resté chez lui. Piccolo demanda à Bulma où se trouvait Végéta, celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle ne le savait pas car ils n'habitaient pas ensemble, mais elle savait que le prince viendrait car ce dernier s'était entraîné d'arrache-pied en vue de ce jour. Goku conseilla d'ailleurs à la scientifique de rentrer chez elle, car il se doutait du fait que les combats allaient être très violent. A ce moment, Yajirobé arriva avec des senzus suite à la demande de Maître Karin et il annonça qu'il n'allait pas participé à la bataille. Gohan, quant à lui, scrutait attentivement la ville et se tenait prêt à foncer dès que les cyborgs attaqueraient. Cependant, ces derniers n'avaient pas manifesté leur présence à l'heure prévue. D'un coup, le véhicule de Yajirobé explosa et les guerriers remarquèrent deux personnes descendant vers la ville.

\- C'est le moment, les cyborgs attaquent ! Il faut foncer vers la ville avant qu'ils ne commencent leur massacre ! Hurla le guerrier du futur tout en volant aussi rapidement qu'il put vers la ville

\- Gohan va repêcher Yajirobé, je suis sûr qu'il est vivant. Tu nous rejoindras en ville dès que tu l'auras sauvé. Ordonna Goku d'un ton nerveux

\- D'accord ! Répondit le jeune Z-Warrior inquiet

\- Mirai Gohan nous a dit que les cyborgs ne dégageaient pas de ki, on doit se disperser pour les chercher avec nos yeux. Indiqua le saiyan de sang pur

\- Dès que l'un d'entre nous, les a trouvés on prévient les autres en augmentant son énergie ! Déclara Ten Shin Han

\- C'est parti ! Répliqua Piccolo

Tous les Z-Warriors, à l'exception du jeune Gohan, foncèrent vers la ville en se dispersant. Chacun se posa à un endroit dans la ville en observant attentivement les alentours.

Mirai Gohan faisait la même chose que les guerriers du présent, à la différence qu'il était bien plus stressé qu'eux. En effet, pour lui ce jour représentait le début de l'enfer, néanmoins après d'interminables minutes, il ne les trouvait toujours pas. Jusqu'au moment où il sentit le ki de Yamcha qui chuta d'un coup. Il fonça alors jusqu'à lui et il vit un bras qui transperçait la poitrine de l'ancien bandit. Le métis saiyan ressentit alors un vent glacial remonter le long de son échine, car c'est Yamcha qui, à son époque, fut la première victime des cyborgs…

Cependant, une chose choqua Gohan, ce n'était pas C-17 et C-18 qui étaient sous ses yeux mais d'autres cyborgs qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les autres Z-Warriors, le jeune Gohan compris qui avait sauvé Yajirobé et l'avait posé dans un lieu sûr, accoururent vers la scène, et ils furent tous choqués de ce qu'ils voyaient. Le cyborg qui tenait Yamcha, retira son bras de la poitrine de ce dernier. Goku cria alors à Krilin :

\- Krilin, Yamcha est encore en vie ! J'ai laissé des senzus à l'endroit où on était tout à l'heure, emmène-le pour qu'il puisse en manger un !

\- OK ! répondit le guerrier chauve tout en prenant Yamcha sur son épaule

\- Est-ce que ce sont les mêmes cyborgs qui ont déclenché l'enfer à ton époque Mirai Gohan ?! demanda Ten Shin Han inquiet

\- Non, pas du tout ! Ceux que je combats ne leur ressemble pas du tout ! Répliqua le guerrier balafré

En effet, les deux cyborgs qui se trouvaient sous les yeux des Z-Warriors étaient les opposés de C-17 et de C-18. Le premier avait une peau d'une blancheur extrême, il avait un certain embonpoint et possédait un chapeau pointu où était dessiné le logo de l'armée du Ruban Rouge. Le deuxième, qui avait transperçait la poitrine de Yamcha, ressemblait à un vieillard, il avait une grande moustache blanche ainsi que des longs cheveux blancs, il possédait un chapeau rectangulaire avec également le logo de l'armée du Ruban Rouge dessiné dessus. Le saiyan de sang pur s'adressa à eux :

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ou ce que vous voulez mais si vous voulez vous battre, on va aller dans une zone déserte !

\- Très bien, Son Goku. Répondit le cyborg aux allures de vieillard

Le groupe de combattants volèrent alors vers une zone déserte, ils furent rejoints par Krilin et Yamcha qui avait guéri de sa blessure. Ils se posèrent tous dans une plaine entourée de montagnes et sans habitations aux alentours. A ce moment, le guerrier du futur remarqua que Goku était essoufflé alors qu'ils n'avaient fait que voler, il tiqua car c'était l'un des premiers symptômes de la maladie cardiaque qu'avait eu son père à son époque, le métis saiyan commença à s'inquiéter. Il décidât cependant de ne pas en tenir rigueur et de suivre l'échange qu'il y avait entre le saiyan de sang pur et le vieillard. Ce dernier dévoila son identité qui était C-20, il leur renseigna qu'ils en avaient après Goku car ce dernier avait anéanti l'armée du Ruban Rouge 13 ans auparavant, le dénommé C-20 leur révéla également que le docteur Géro était mort et qu'il avait suivi Goku dans tous ses combats, à l'exception de Namek, avec un robot espion miniature. Le saiyan sourit car les deux cyborgs n'étaient au courant de sa transformation en Super Saiyan. Piccolo déclara alors aux cyborgs que cela leur en serait fatale d'ignorer l'existence de cette dernière, pendant que Goku se transformait. Ce dernier se précipita alors sur les cyborgs et C-20 ordonna à C-19 de s'occuper du disciple de la tortue. Le combat s'engagea alors entre Goku et le cyborg.

Pendant que les Z-Warriors du présent étaient concentrés sur le combat qui avait lieu, Mirai Gohan avait, quant à lui, les yeux fixés sur son père. En effet, au fur et à mesure que le combat avançait, Goku montrait de plus en plus les symptômes de la maladie cardiaque qui l'avait terrassé à l'époque de Gohan. Cependant, quand C-19 absorba un kikoha que le saiyan de sang pur avait lancé et que ce dernier se retrouva exténuer et tenait sa poitrine au niveau du cœur ce fut trop pour le guerrier balafré et il hurla :

\- IL FAUT TOUT DE SUITE ARRÊTER CE COMBAT ! LA MALADIE CARDIAQUE DE PAPA SE MANIFESTE !

\- Mirai Gohan a raison. En plus, ces cyborgs peuvent manifestement absorber l'énergie et cela ne fera qu'empirer l'état de Goku ! Ajouta Krilin

Goku perdit alors sa transformation et s'écroula avant de tomber inconscient. Tous les Z-Warriors s'apprêtèrent à intervenir pour le sauver, juste avant que C-20 ne leur barre la route, les deux Gohan se transformèrent en Super Saiyan pour le détruire. Cependant à la stupéfaction de tous, Vegeta était arrivé et avait donné un énorme coup de pied à C-19, qui fit tomber celui-ci et l'éloigna de Goku. Le prince déclara alors d'un ton rempli de fierté :

\- Je vais vous mettre à la casse les machines ! Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de tuer Kakarotto !

A suivre…

* * *

Voici le chapitre 4, comme vous avez pu le voir, on entame les choses sérieuses avec l'arrivée de C-19 et de C-20. Cependant, ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche avant la suite. Je remercie Rebel et kouki pour leur relectures et les corrections qu'ils ont apportés.


End file.
